


Fall, Fall

by Jenwryn



Series: The Art Of Falling [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 Exodus Pt 1, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot know, until it's too late.</p><p>Tag to Episode 03.03 (The Exodus, Pt.1).</p><p>A Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall, Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written about fifteen minutes after watching Episode 03.03 (The Exodus, Pt.1).
> 
> Kara's PoV again.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Fall fall fall - and tumble  
Words just words. One word,  
Named, joy on a mother’s face,  
Child snatched from hands of hope.

She never knew she had it,  
Never knew she had it in her;  
The hate, the bitterness, the pain,  
Those, she was familiar with—

But love, love, maternal love,  
She never knew before; floating.  
Had to have it stolen, thrice theft, to  
Recognise its roots in her soul.

He lied.


End file.
